


Letting Joe in

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [5]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the reseach is over its time to bring Joe in on the plan. Will he go for it? And what about Amanda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Joe in

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine I don't own them (Except Diana and ReShef) 
> 
> So what do you think so far? let me know good or bad I love hearing from readers.

Letting Joe In  
By  
MCKPLK

 

The next three weeks went by like a blur. Methos and Diana were inseparable working long hours at the lab, Adam even got a part time job as Diana’s assistant so he could help with her classes, the school was elated to have him on board. ReShef was slowly winning everyone over. He brought his texts into the lab and Methos fell in love with two of them. ReShef was more impressed with Methos’ texts it seemed like every time they hit a snag in the translations Methos had an old scroll or book that would help.

“It was a scene like this where Methos, Diana and ReShef were working on a translation when Joe walked into the lab with Duncan. Duncan opened the door to the lab and Methos and ReShef both stopped and looked up to see Duncan, they visibly relaxed.

“Hey Mac. Who’s your friend?” Diana asked motioning to Joe as she walked over to greet the new comer. 

“Diana Mathews this is Joe Dawson.” Mac introduced

“Oh, Joe it’s nice to finally meet you!” Diana began enthusiastically “Adam has told me so much about you and he plays your cd’s all the time. Come over here and we can talk while I finish up my work for the day.” Diana took his hand and led Joe over to her computer station.

Joe looked back at Duncan with a big smile on his face. “I think I like her.”

“Yea well hands off Joe. She’s mine.” Adam joked watching, as Diana made sure Joe felt right at home.

“I might just fight you for this one.” Joe joked back.

“You’ll have to wait on that I’m afraid.” ReShef said “Adam can you come here I don’t recognize the language from this part of the scroll.”

“I managed to open the last of the scroll last night.” Diana explained

“Ah, well I’m afraid I won’t be of any help on this front. So who gets to fill me in on what’s going on?” Joe asked looking over at Duncan.

“I tell you what why don’t you and I go grab lunch to being back and I’ll tell you all the juicy details that I’m sure the boys didn’t tell you.” Diana beamed Methos and Duncan both looked up with concerned faces.

“UM maybe we should all go out for lunch.” Methos suggested

“Sounds like a good idea it looks like you could all use a break.” Duncan agreed

“I agree we will start fresh after lunch.” ReShef said putting his notebook away and began shutting down his computer.

Methos walked over to Diana and Joe “So where would you like to go love?” Methos asked putting his arm around Diana’s waist.

Joe watched the two and started chuckling “I take it when you said she’s mine you really meant it.”

Methos was surprised when Diana turned his head and kissed him toughly “Actually what he meant was he is mine.” She replied cheerfully 

Methos pulled her close a silly grin on his face “What she said. Now about lunch?” They all left the lab talking and laughing deciding the little bar and grill down the street would be perfect.

***

Everyone was settled in the corner booth it was big enough for everyone to have plenty of room. The waitress arrived with everyone’s drinks.

“This day is going down in my personal journals.” Joe stated with a chuckle.

“Why? What’s so special about today?” Methos asked as he took a long drink of sweet tea. 

“You’re not drinking beer.” Joe motioned to the tea.

“We’ve been friends now for over ten years. I didn’t drink beer the whole time.” Methos defended

Duncan chimed in “And I quote beer it is the drink of the Gods. There was a time when beer was the only safe thing to drink. Etc. etc. etc.”

Diana was giggling next to Methos “I can almost see you all serious beer in hand. You know I don’t mind if you want to drink beer instead.” She stated still giggling.

“I happen to like sweet tea.” Methos answered about that time the waitress arrived with lunch. Everyone ate and joked around until they were finished and the plates were removed.

“Ok so does anyone want to clue me in? What’s going on why all the secrets?” Joe asked

Diana looked at Methos and he nodded his head slightly. She smiled her thanks and took a deep breath. “What do you know about resurrection?” She asked

“You mean like Jesus rose from the dead or an Immortal’s first death?” Joe asked irritated at the question.

“I mean as in bring someone back from the dead.” Diana helped a little more. “We don’t know for sure that it will work but we believe that because of the special circumstances that we can bring Richie back from the dead.”

Joe sat there speechless for a few minutes “Are you all nuts? He’s dead! Mac has his quickening you can’t just put it back!” Joe practically yelled agitated by the absurdity of it all.

“The translation of the prophecy was incomplete the scroll Duncan uncovered gave us a guide to bring back Richie. It is a very ancient power and will take much preparation but I believe this can be done. He defeated Arimon so his prize will be the return of the one used against him.” ReShef tried to explain.

“So what, you wave a wand and bibity bobity boo, Richie’s whole again?” Joe still didn’t believe them.

“It’s a little trickier than that.” Methos teased  
“So why keep me in the dark?” Joe asked

“We don’t want the watchers getting their hands on this kind of information.” Duncan started

“And you thought I couldn’t keep the secret.” Joe was hurt by the implication.

“That’s not what I was going to say. Let me finish. I didn’t want to get your hopes up and then find out it was a hoax or dead end, and I know you would keep it secret but I didn’t want to put you in that position or worse to be used against us.” Duncan finished he didn’t like hurting Joe but it had been for his own good.

Joe sat back and studied the group “Ya’ll are serious, you’re not trying to pull my leg.” Joe acknowledged, “Alright I’m in what do you need me to do?”

“Give us a few more days to finish our translations for now you could track down Amanda so Duncan can talk her into coming to Atlanta. I think we may need her expertise.” Methos answered relieved to finally have Joe in on the plan.

Diana put her arm around Joe’s shoulders “So Joe what do you think of the south?”

“Oh Honey Girl I always loved the south.” Joe stated with a grin

“That’s wonderful Papa Bear because it looks like you might be here a while.” Diana flirted

“Well in that case you wouldn’t happen to know if this bar is for sell?” Joe joked

“As a matter of fact…” Methos began

***

 

Joe knocked on the door to Duncan’s apartment. He waited a few moments then the door opened and Duncan greeted him “Hey Joe, come in can I get you anything?”

“No I’m good. I can’t stay long I got to go meet Methos over at the bar and grill to sign some papers.” Joe informed him, as he looked the apartment over “I just came over to give you this, its Amanda’s new address and phone number.”

Duncan took the slip of paper Joe held and looked it over “Thanks a lot Joe. I know I don’t say this often enough but you are a true friend thank you.”

“Ahh, its nothing besides with Amanda hanging around it will never be dull.” Joe joked “And the bar should stay packed with poor unsuspecting men trying to get her phone number.”

Duncan chuckled and shook his head “Yea this should definitely be interesting.”

“Well got to go, see ya around Mac.” Joe said and turned to leave.

“Yea, see ya around.” Duncan answered as Joe headed out the door. He walked into the kitchen and retrieved a beer from the fridge then went into the living room to get comfortable “Well no time like the present.” And Duncan grabbed the phone of its charger.

***

Amanda heard the phone ringing as she opened the front door to her apartment. She had her hands full of bags she had just been to the market. She went into the kitchen happy to let the machine pick up.

“Amanda its Duncan when you get this…” Duncan began.

Amanda ran to the phone “Duncan! Hold on a minute let me turn this damn thing off!” She said as she tried to switch the machine off finally she heard the beep. “Hay Mac what’s up?”

“I’ll tell you all about it when you get here.” Duncan offered

“Alright but where is here?” Amanda asked curious about why Duncan wouldn’t tell her

“Atlanta.” He said simply.

“As in Georgia as in hot and humid one minute then hot wet and humid the next?” Amanda asked surprised at the location.

“Yea, that would be the one. Look Methos thinks we could really use your help and …”

“So you’re calling because Methos thinks you might need my help? Well what is so important that you would tell that old geezer and not me?” Amanda asked getting angry at the fact that whatever this was about Duncan obviously trusted Methos more than her.

“Look Amanda I’m sorry but at the time I needed Methos the ancient you’re old Amanda but not nearly as old as Methos I needed his knowledge of the past. Now that we have a better understanding of things we need you.” Duncan tried to explain but felt like he was failing miserably.

“So what do you need me for?” She asked still sulking slightly

“I might need a favor.” Duncan evaded

“Well, out with it what kind of favor?” Amanda asked getting information from Duncan was beginning to feel like pulling teeth

“Well, Um, I might need you to acquire some things for us.” Duncan answered

“As in steal?” Amanda sounded amazed Duncan asking her to steal something.

“I wouldn’t ask if there were another way but I have a feeling that there won’t be any other way.” Duncan answered

“I see, so because Methos seems to think that this… whatever it is is important, we meaning I need to obtain it?” Amanda asked

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. Now please Amanda will you do this for me?” Duncan asked 

“Of course Darling I would do anything for you. You know that I just needed to be sure that my falling back on old habits was necessary now that I know I’ll be on the next flight out. I’ll see you soon.” Amanda stated sweetly

I’ll pick you up at the airport and Amanda thanks.” Duncan answered

“Always Duncan.” Amanda answered and hung up. She took a deep breath and went to her bedroom to pack.

***

Two days later…

Amanda was standing outside a bar and grill she looked up at the neon sign ’Joe’s’. There was a banner hanging to the side ’Now open Blues played every night’. She smiled to herself and walked into the bar. Amanda felt the buzz as soon as she walked in the door. She looked around and shook her head laughing Methos was behind the bar stocking the shelves.

“So you’re finally going to work off that bar tab of yours.” She joked as she sat down on a stool in front of the old man.

“Ha ha very funny. I’ll have you know I’m a silent partner in this bar.” Methos informed her smugly.

“Really?” And how did Adam Pierson come into that kind of money?” Amanda teased

“My Uncle in England decided it was a good investment.” Methos smirked as he finished his stocking.

Joe came out of the back and smiled “Amanda! It’s good to see you.” Joe came over and she hugged and kissed him on the check.

“It’s good to see you too.” she replied as she looked around “So where’s Duncan? He said to meet him here.”

“He’ll be back shortly.” Joe answered

“So tell me what have I missed? Duncan went from coming here for a few weeks to the clan is setting up shop.” Amanda began as she looked around the bar “But you know this place could use…” 

“No Amanda!” Joe and Methos spoke up in unison.

“Alright geez I was just offering to help.” She said holding her hands up in surrender.

“It’s alright besides Diana is helping us.” Methos replied waiting for the new information to hit Amanda. Even though Amanda had been here for two days Duncan had kept her busy and in the dark till they were ready to explain everything to her.

It didn’t take long for the information to set in “Diana?” Amanda asked curious “who is Diana?’

Before Methos could answer he and Amanda stiffened at the feel of immortal presence. Joe knew the look and turned to the door it opened Duncan, ReShef, and Diana all walked in with boxes in their hands.

“I am never going to get supplies with your slave driver here again.” ReShef complained good-naturedly “She took us to every store in North Georgia.” ReShef put his boxes down and sat in a booth.

Duncan just grinned “So old man can I borrow Diana for the next time I go buy a new stock of antiques?”

“Sure but if you’re going out of the state you have to take me as well.” Methos joked as he filled a pitcher of beer then two glasses of sweet tea. They all migrated to their booth.

Amanda watched the whole scene Duncan looked happy again like he had a purpose and was really living. Amanda walked over but Diana had slid into the booth beside Duncan then Methos slid in next to her so Amanda was forced to take a seat next to ReShef. Joe pulled up a chair and sat at the end.

“So I assume you are Diana?” Amanda asked just to make sure.

“Yes, this is Diana and the gentleman next to you is ReShef.” Duncan supplied in way of introductions.

“Ok and what am I missing?” Amanda asked her eyes narrowing as she looked at the three people in front of her.

“Well ReShef and Diana have been helping us with the translation of a scroll I acquired.” Duncan offered the small amount of information enjoying the way Amanda was reacting.

“And?” She demanded

Diana decided to take pity on her “And I am with Adam.” Methos and Duncan started chuckling at the relieved look on Amanda’s face. Then Amanda thought about it for a moment.

“Wait, Duncan is obviously fond of you so how did you end up with mister sarcastic over here?” Amanda asked indicating Methos

“Well you see Duncan is just a little too young for my tastes.” Diana stated with a straight face.

Amanda blinked in amazement looking between them ReShef perked up at that small bit of information Diana and Methos both noticed his reaction.

“Since we have brought up the subject I have been wondering about your age. Would you mind if I asked just how old you are?” ReShef asked respectfully.

Methos watched him for a moment trying to gage how much to reveal he still didn’t totally trust this man. “I will confirm that I am older than Duncan but I do not like to talk about my age.”

“Very well.” ReShef conceded gracefully.

“Hey is anyone hungry let’s grab some lunch and then you can catch Amanda up on our latest crusade.” Joe interrupted, everyone ordered and Joe went to put the order in. 

“Alright so talk.” Amanda said eyes bright with excitement.

“We are still working the bugs out but the whole Arimon thing isn’t over yet. We still have to get the sacrifice back.” ReShef explained.

Diana sighed “What out cryptic friend over there is trying to say is we are going to try to bring Richie back to life. Like he said we still have a few bugs to work out but we think we can do it.”

“Ok so the crazy thing is catching.” Amanda joked lightly.

“That’s what I thought to.” Joe said as the waitress brought lunch.

“So how do we bring the dead back?” Amanda asked intrigued.

“We need a few ancient artifacts, to write a proper ritual and of course we will need a high priestess of Gaia.” Methos drew sarcastically.

“Oh that’s all? well then where do we start?’ Amanda joked back Duncan scowled at both Amanda and Methos.

“Now Duncan you know they’re just trying to keep the mood light.” Diana lightly scolded.

“Oh don’t worry hon. Duncan has always brooded. We’re use to it.” Amanda explained with a sweet smile directed at Duncan.

Duncan blushed slightly “Sorry guess I’m a little stressed.” Duncan admitted.

“And you have every right to be but now that Amanda is here we might need to start trying to put together a plan. So you can put some of that excess energy to use now.” Diana reassured him.

“Ok, so what do you have in mind?” Amanda asked amused at the way the girl had made herself at home in Duncan’s little family.

ReShef sat forward “These are our translations so far.” He handed McLeod a copy of the translations. Mac took the paper and began reading, the more he read the paler he became. He had hoped but this was more than he had hoped for.

“Well share with the class.” Amanda said impatiently 

“Oh sorry. It says.” Duncan began

“When the warrior has fought the evil mist and defeated it only then can the sacrifice be returned. If the warrior is truly willing to part with the one that was used against him, Life will be returned to the chosen.” Duncan stopped when Diana put a hand on his arm and Methos spoke.

“This part of the scroll tells us why Richie really hasn’t settled because Mac doesn’t want to absorb him and Richie isn’t ready to give up on life just yet. Mac if you would continue.” Methos was in full professor mode.

Duncan cleared his throat and continued “Once Arimon had been defeated in the dream realm and the chosen returned. He will once again be free to roam the Earth.”

ReShef replied this time “I believe this is just repeating the first part just a little simpler.” ReShef looked over at Methos and Diana who both stayed quiet on the subject. 

Duncan turned to Methos “Well?” Duncan asked

“We are not completely convinced about it being a repeat but that small part won’t affect what we are doing so we can worry about it later.” Methos said

“Ok so the shopping list?” Amanda prompted wanting to get to the fun stuff.

“That’s what might be a problem.” Methos answered softly

“Let me guess we have to go to the top of Mt. Everest on a full moon to pick a flower that only opens at midnight?” Amanda joked 

“That might be easier.” Methos replied grimly

“Spill it old man.” Duncan said gruffly

“The first thing we need is the Methuselah crystals.” Diana stated knowing Methos didn’t want to tell him.

“You’re kidding right?” Duncan asked hopefully.

“No, we need all of them the energy they have is imperative to our bring back the boy.” ReShef stated

“Oh dear.” Amanda whispered as she watched Methos pull into himself and Duncan looked sick.

“I take it we know what happened to the stones?” Diana asked

“Yes, they were scattered in the bottom of the Serine River.” Methos answered sadly.

“Ok, so we go swimming what’s the big deal?” Diana asked confused at the lack of enthusiasm.

“The chance of us finding all of them are slim to none.” Duncan answered as he slumped in his seat.

“Well slim is better than no chance at all.” Diana began “So you know the last place that the crystals were?

Yes, over the side of a bridge close to Notre Dom.” Methos answered 

“Good so we know where to start looking.” Diana stated brightly

“You don’t really expect us to go find the crystals.” Methos was looking at Diana as if she had just grown two heads.

“It’ll be easier than climbing a mountain won’t it? Besides what’s the worst that could happen? You get a little wet and we only find a few of the crystals.” Diana replied sweetly as she curled up closer to Methos.

“No, I do not do water. I hate water!” Methos stated flatly

“But Adam we need those crystals and you and Duncan know where to look.” Diana reasoned as she started playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“No, absolutely not.” Methos was still stern but Diana could tell she was starting to get to him.

“Fine, I guess Duncan and I will have to go to Paris all alone and I’ll dive for them.” Diana said as she slipped from Methos to Duncan.

Duncan gave one of his brightest smiles “Hmm the two of us alone in Pairs that sounds like it could be fun. I can show you all the sights and…”

Methos interrupted holding his hands up in surrender a smirk forming on his lips “Ok I give. You and the Highlander alone in Paris one of my worst nightmares. So when do we leave?” 

“Wait what about the rest of the items?” Amanda pouted

“Yes’ let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” ReShef said “We still need to locate the chalice of life, the dagger of Death, water from the temple of Gaia and her high priestess.” 

Amanda, Joe and Duncan all turned and looked at Methos after a few moments of silence he started to squirm a little.

“What?” Methos finally said exasperated

Duncan just gave him one of those looks that said come clean. “Alright relax I think I may know the location of the dagger but there is no guarantee that it meant the persona of Death.” Methos relented

Diana watched the interaction between her friends and decided that Methos had a secret about his past that he didn’t want her or ReShef to know about. But with five thousand years of life there were bound to be things in his past he would rather stay in the past and she was happy to leave them there.

“So what about the temple of Gaia? Does anyone know where to start looking the yellow pages, Google?” Diana asked to change the subject. Methos gave her a grateful hug and continued.

“Well there are none still used that I know of but I know the location of one that has been buried for a very long time.” He answered

“So no priestesses available either?” Amanda asked

“Well not exactly.” Methos answered evasively 

“And what does that mean?” Joe asked

“Well there are none at present but Diana is a solitary Wiccan who acknowledges Gaia, it would not take long for me to teach her the ways of a Gaia priestess. I have served in her temple before.” Methos offered he knew ReShef was mentally taking notes and he just admitted to being older than he cared for.

“Really?” Diana asked excitedly 

“Of course the moment we translated that part of the text I thought of you instantly.” He replied and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“That’s all very touching but what about this chalice?” Amanda asked

“Well we figured that since this is all related to the Goddess Gaia it must be one that was used in her temples so one surely exists in a museum or private collection.” Diana answered

Amanda’s eyes started to sparkle “This sounds more along my talents. Adam could I borrow you tomorrow and we can try to figure out where I will be acquiring this trinket.”

“I think I could find something to preoccupy me for an afternoon. I mean I do have all those finals to grade so have fun sweet heart.” Diana answered for him he just shook his head.

“Well I guess that means I’m all yours tomorrow.” Methos conceded

Duncan looked over at ReShef “So I guess that leaves the two of us to work in the lab tomorrow. I don’t know how much help I’ll be but I’ll do what I can.

“So now that we have a plan how about Ya’ll   
help me get all this stock put away. I open in a few hours.” Joe stated

“So everyone worked together to put everything up and get ready for opening the bar up.

***  
The next afternoon Methos and Amanda were at the college library hunting through some of the books related to Gaia. “Here I knew I had seen something in here before.” Methos exclaimed triumphantly “I believe this is the one we need. Here look at the translations on the base.

Amanda looked over his shoulder “That’s it? It’s not much to look at is it?” She asked not impressed by the plain ceramic chalice.

“Not everything valuable is made of gold Manda.” He teased

No, but you would think it would be pretty or something.” She pouted 

“So let’s see who has out prize.” Methos said as he flipped to the back “Ah here we go one Mr. Andrew Tamas. He resides in Paris.”

“Great we go and borrow this guy’s cup, do some shopping, bring Richard back and have a wonderful little vacation.” Amanda beamed

“Now Manda I know I don’t have to tell you this but when you go in only take the chalice. That’s all we need. You have my blessing when this is all over to go and steal this guy blind alright.” Methos instructed

“Really?” She asked surprised 

“Of course a girl has to make a living and you my dear are the best.” Methos praised

“So if it’s a really easy job can I take Diana with me?” Amanda asked 

“We’ll talk about it later.” Methos replied dryly

“Fair enough this should be fun.” Amanda said eyes gleaming “But now I need to go shopping. Can I borrow Diana for that? I promise to be good.” She finished, batting her eyes at him.

Methos shook his head and chuckled “Sure, but I want to take her to lunch first then she is all yours until dinner.” Methos replied 

“Wonderful where can I pick her up at?” 

“There’s a little Chinese place just down the street from her apartment ‘The Dragon’s Den’ you can come by in two hours.” Methos offered

“Alright see you then.” Amanda said kissed his cheek and left.


End file.
